DZTV Radyo Budyong Sked
IBC-13 airs mostly sports programs home of the PBA and NBA basketball games, as well as its local news and current affairs programs, public service, children's educational programming produced by IBC Foundation, Inc., high-quality local entertainment from station-produced local sitcoms, gag shows, political satires, variety shows, local soap operas and fantasy series, talk shows, drama anthologies, popular game shows, trend-setting reality shows, Viva Tagalog movies, tokusatsu and animes from Japan, telenovelas from Mexico and Asian dramas from Korea and Taiwan. RPN-9 airs mostly foreign canned programs in the United States known as World-Class US Primetime, more action-packed and fan-based sports programming home to the basketball league MBA and KBL, boxing matches, UFC-MMA and WWE wrestling fans, as well as its local news and public affairs, high-quality local entertainment from soap operas, drama anthologies, station-produced local sitcoms, musical variety shows, talk shows, game shows and trend-setting reality shows, educational shows, animes from Japan, telenovelas from Mexico, Asian dramas from Korea and Taiwan and Hollywood blockbuster movies. Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – Eala ng Bayan (Noli Eala) :5 am – Budyong Kapehan (Randy David) :7 am – Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Siyete (Henry Omaga-Diaz) (nationwide via satellite) :7:30 am – Lingkod Bayan sa Radyo (Tony Falcon) :8:30 am – Linawin Natin sa Radyo (Vincent Santos) :9:30 am – Radyo KapinoyLand :10 am – Dear Snooky (Snooky Serna-Go) :11 am – Tapatan ni Jay (Jay Sonza) :12 nn – Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Dose (Merwin Llanza) (nationwide via satellite) :12:30 pm – Kakampi Mo Ang Batas sa Radyo (Atty. Batas Mauricio) :2 pm – Aaksyon ng Mundo (Jess Caduco) :3 pm – Respondeng Operasyon (Ralf Rivas) :4 pm - :Mon, Tue & Thurs: Music Radio :Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (until 6 pm) :6 pm – Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Kwatro (Dominic Almenor) (nationwide via satellite) :6:30 pm – Express Balita (simulcast on IBC) :7:45 pm - :Mon, Tue & Thurs: Kalusugan Ako (Dr. Edwin Bien) :Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (until 9:30 pm) :8:30 pm – SOS: Suhestyon, Opinyon at Solusyon (Ricardo Cepeda and Maria Ressa) (Mon, Tue & Thurs) :9:30 pm – Dear Boots Roa (Boots Anson-Roa) :10:30 pm – Isyu ng Bayan (Sonny Angara) :11:30 pm – News Team 13 (simulcast on IBC) :12 mn to 4 am Music Radio Saturday :4 am – Music Radio :7 am – Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Singko (Merwin Llanza) (nationwide via satellite) :7:30 am – Serbisyo Hotline (Cito Beltran and Grace Choa) :9:30 am – Legal Batas (Atty. Clare Castro) :11 am – Pulis Kung Mabilis (Alan L.M. Purisima) :12 nn – Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Dose (Jun Veneracion) (nationwide via satellite) :12:30 pm – Calvento Maaaksyon (Tony Calvento) :2 pm – Sabado 80's :3:30 pm – PBA (LIVE) :5:30 pm – Music Radio :6 pm – Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Kwatro (Dominic Almenor) (nationwide via satellite) :6:30 pm – Chika Radyo Na! (Hans Mortel) :7:30 pm – Real Sports (Anthony Suntay) :8:30 pm – Ora Lola Basyang (Luz Fernandez) :10 pm – Sagot Kita (Bebot Bello) :12 mn – Express Balita Weekend (simulcast on IBC) :12:30 am to 7 am – Music Radio Sunday :7 am – Music Radio :12 nn – Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Dose (Jun Veneracion) :12:30 pm – Sunday OPM Pinoy :3 pm – PBA (LIVE) :7 pm – Music Radio :9 pm – Express Balita Weekend (simulcast on IBC) :9:30 pm to 4 am – Music Radio